The present invention is directed to a sketching apparatus. An apparatus of this type, which can be seen on the market today, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,985. The apparatus disclosed in that patent enables the user to draw straight lines on a screen using a remotely controlled stylus located inside the device on the inaccessible side of the screen. The screen is transparent and has a coating covering its inaccessible side. The stylus etches away part of the coating, creating lines which are visible to the user through the transparent screen. The coating is generally a very fine powder which adheres to the inaccessible side of a transparent glass or plastic screen by surface tension. The part of the coating etched away during use can be restored after use, readying the device for fresh drawing.
The present invention enables the user to sketch images on a screen directly with a hand-held stylus rather than using a remotely controlled stylus. This gives the user better control over the creation of the screen images. In addition, whereas the prior art limits user to sketching straight lines with sharp corners, the present invention is capable of smooth, continuous lines and curves, allowing for creation of a more natural, aesthetic picture. The basic design of the invention lends itself to low cost manufacture and quick, easy assembly.